Superheavy Samurai
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Superheavy Samurai" ("Samurai Superpesado" em português) é um arquétipo composto principalmente por monstros do Tipo Máquina de TERRA usado por Gong no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Etimologia So far, the Japanese names of the "Superheavy Samurai" monsters in the archetype tend to follow a similar pattern of those of the "Karakuri", in that they have a "numbered code" after the main name and then a second name in quotation marks; for example, "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"". These codes are often followed by puns; for example, "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" (Japanese name Superheavy Samurai Sword-999), with "kyu" being the Japanese word for "nine" (kyukyoku roughly translates to "ultimate") and "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" (Superheavy Samurai Waka-O2), "ni" being Japanese for "two" and thus allowing one to read it as "oni" ("oni" roughly translating to "devil"). This has been removed from the TCG names, as the puns are largely untranslatable. Estilo De Jogo The strategy of this Deck focus on building a strong defensive frontline by Synchro Summoning their ace monsters, that are capable of attacking while in Defense Position, in which case their DEF is applied for Damage Calculation. This ability can also be extended to all other "Superheavy Samurai" monsters by the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". This odd feature makes them immune to cards like "Level Limit - Area B", "Mirror Force", "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", "White Aura Whale", "Eisbahn", and "Black Garden" (this last card in particular can backfire tremendously, as the "Rose Tokens" will be exposed to the massive damage caused by the high DEF of the "Superheavy Samurai" monsters). However, they can potentially be vulnerable to cards like "Dark Mirror Force", "Double Trap Hole" etc. Regarding their organization within the archetype, there are three basic subsets of monsters: * The first one have defensive effects that change their battle position upon being Summoned. Examples include "Blue Brawler", "Swordsman", "Magnet" and "Big Benkei"; * The second one, the sub-archetype "Superheavy Samurai Soul", act like Equip Cards, giving additional protection to the equipped monster or increasing its offensiveness. Some of them also have Quick Effects and act like hand Traps, by either preventing one of its partners from being destroyed during that turn or by doubling the DEF of a battling "Superheavy Samurai". They are supported by "Superheavy Samurai Daihachi"; * A third subset has the most distinctive signature effect of the archetype: the requirement of a Graveyard empty of Spell/Trap cards in order for them to be Summoned, activate or apply their effects. This peculiar feature paves the way to an all-Monster Card Deck. Despite this restriction, they have means of protecting themselves against many sorts of adversities: "Soulshield Wall" can send itself to the Graveyard in order to negate an attack directed to the then-equipped monster, but makes its DEF 0; "Flutist" can banish itself from the Graveyard in order to negate and destroy a card whose effect targeted a "Superheavy Samurai", etc. There are also two "Superheavy Samurai" Pendulum Monsters, namely "General Jade" and "General Coral". With Pendulum Effects that either manipulate the Level of a "Superheavy Samurai", in order to set up a Synchro/Xyz Summon, or that allows one of them to attack again, after destroying a monster by battle. Their Monster Effects either reaffirm the defensive-offensive tatics of the Archetype or provide access to resources by trading Tributes for draws. The bosses of the archetype are its Synchro Monsters, that can all attack while in Defense Position and have a wide variety of effects, ranging from the retrieval of a Machine monster to the theft of Spell/Trap cards from the opponent's Graveyard. The main Tuners are "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" and "Trumpeter". "Trumpeter" can Special Summon itself, facilitating the Synchro Summons, while the effect of "Battleball" allows its controller to use an opposing monster as Synchro Material; as this effect is powerful on its own, it may be convenient to add "Kaiju" monsters to a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck, in order to ensure that effect can be effectively used against Decks that are entirely comprised of Pendulum, Xyz or Link monsters. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei * Superheavy Samurai Scales * Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji * Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves * Superheavy Samurai Magnet * Superheavy Samurai Helper * Superheavy Samurai Flutist * Superheavy Samurai Thief * Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon * Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall * Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet * Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer * Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit * Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads * Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw * Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns * Superheavy Samurai Soulpeacemaker * Giant Rat * Kaiju monsters (for the effect of Battleball) Monstros Reguladores * Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter * Superheavy Samurai Battleball * Superheavy Samurai Drum Monstros Pêndulo * Superheavy Samurai General Coral * Superheavy Samurai General Jade Monstros Link * Missus Radiant Monstros Xyz * Gear Gigant X * Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf * Leviair The Sea Dragon * Soul of Silvermountain * Number 41: Baguska Monstros Sincro * Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King * Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo * Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi * Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi * Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja * Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji * Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi Magias * Pot of Benevolence * Galaxy Cyclone * Bait Doll * Interrupted Kaiju Slumber Armadilhas * Breakthrough Skill * Mischief of the Gnomes * Mischief of the Yokai * Lost Wind * Skill Prisoner * Rise to Full Height Monstros de Fusão * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Fraquezas * Because the Deck is entirely reliant on Monster cards only, negating Special Summons and Monster Effects can completely shut down the deck. In particular, "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" will likely leave the "Superheavy Samurai" player with no out, and may be a one-card win. ** "Skill Drain" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can also fill this role. * The Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician" can completely shut down a dedicated "Superheavy Samurai" Deck, if it doesn't run any Spell/Trap Cards; in such scenario, with no set cards on the Spell/Trap Card Zones, "Superheavy Samurai" monsters on the field will be unable from activating their effects and attacking. * Since the archetype focuses on defense, cards like "Dark Mirror Force", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Chaos King Archfiend", and "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice", that have effects to deal with Defense Position monsters work well. * "Battle Mania" and "Enemy Controller" can also be effective, as they force the monsters into Attack Position, allowing them to be destroyed more easily. * "Blind Spot Strike" or "Micro Ray" is also a very good card in order to overpower the high DEF of all "Superheavy Samurai" monsters. * "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" can prevent the deck from attacking, as it effect ends the Battle Phase when the opponent draws a Monster with it and the "Superheavy Samurai" deck will often be mostly (or entirely) made of Monster cards. * This archetype can have a hard time dealing with "First of the Dragons", since monster effects don't affect it and Effect Monsters cannot destroy it by battle. This monster alone can easily slow down this Deck. However, it can be destroyed by using your opponent's Spell/Trap cards with "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", or by using "Breakthrough Skill" to negate its effects. * The archetype itself is rather restrictive in terms of adding cards outside it to the Deck. In addition, some of their cards limit the player to only summoning other "Superheavy Samurai" monsters for the rest of the turn, including the primary Tuner "Trumpeter". As a result, it can sometimes be difficult to summon non-"Superheavy Samurai" Extra Deck monsters. Categoria:Arquétipos